


possibilities (did the stars align?)

by cettevieestbien



Series: Family Ties [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Short drabble is short, tony has a kid???, what.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cettevieestbien/pseuds/cettevieestbien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark was truly the last Stark. He had no family. No children, no siblings, no aunts or uncles.</p><p>Octavia knew better. Bellamy didn't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	possibilities (did the stars align?)

**Author's Note:**

> Intriguing, huh? Yeah, I thought so too.
> 
> I just have not one clue how to write this, so here it is, in it's short length. Sorry!

Tony Stark was truly the last Stark. His company went into different hands starting with Pepper Potts, and then Justin Hammer, later becoming Hammer-Stark Industries. He had no family. No children, no siblings, no aunts or uncles.

That's what all the paperwork about him on the Ark said.

Bellamy knew better. Octavia didn't want to.

* * *

"Your great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather was named Tony Stark," she told him when he was just past 3 years old. "Yes, that Tony Stark," she had told him without needing him to ask his question. "But we can't tell anyone. Not one person, Bell."

"We're his last known relatives," his mother had told him as she birthed his baby sister.

"We have to carry on his legacy," she had told him and Octavia as she sewed their clothes because they were too poor to buy any.

"He was a superhero," she explained over a measly dinner, "he saved the world."

"He worked hard to make the world a better place," she had said just days before she was floated. He had barely resisted the urge to shout _look how well that turned out, huh?!_

Bellamy had been spoon fed that bullshit since he was born. So had Octavia. She liked to believe that she was the product of American royalty, but he didn't. Tony Stark was a pretentious dick, if what was known about him was true.

"But if they don't know about us being related to him, then clearly they don't know what they know," Octavia would argue, just for the sake of arguing.

Bellamy hated that.

* * *

Octavia lived in the floor for most of her life. Float her if she thought being related to the Iron Man was exciting, and wanted it to be true.

She knew Bellamy thought it was fake... but she'd seen the few pictures of him in the history books. She knew what he looked like.

Beauty was something passed down from generation to generation, right? Well, it had to be, if she really was related to him. He was a specimen, and well, she didn't think she was too bad on the eyes, either.

And, he was smart. Like, crazy smart. She wasn't too good at that, but Bellamy was! He'd been the brain of the family since as long as she could remember. That had to mean something, right?

When they landed on Earth, she found an old "Throwback Thursday" flyer.

 _Stark Industries_ , it said in big lettering. _The best place to work in North America! Serving up baby bottles and student loans free!_

That part was clearly a joke, right? It hadn't made one lick of sense to her.

Something she didn't see, hidden under dirt that she thought was more interesting in the moment, was the part where it said, "features a place for all kiddos who's parents or guardians work at SI! Even Tony Stark's own son stays there! 'It's the safest place for children in New York,' says Tony Stark himself. 'I wouldn't want my kid to be anywhere else while I'm working.'" 


End file.
